Gale Albourn
'Appearance & Personality' Gale has long blue hair and a very muscular body. Years of fighting with animals in the wilderness trained his body greatly. He also has bright blue eyes and fangs that are definitly longe than normal but doesn't look like that of a vampire. Jewels & Possessions 'Jewels' *Total Earned: *Total Spent: *Total Left: 'Possessions' *An odd shrinket that he has never revealed, it looks like a shell. *A sword that he rarely uses *Some light leather armor that he typically wears. 'Abilities & Spells' Gale uses Seith Magic: Animal Possesion, his spells vary depending on which animal's soul he is using and they usually have to do with the animal. A gorilla will give Gale strength while a cheetah will give him speed. A stronger animal soul like his White Wolf can give him varieties of attacks that are more than just physical. Dolphin Soul: ''' With his dolphin Soul gale is able to easly beat a water mages attacks, he would be able to basically breath underwater and can swim much faster than normal. He considers this his weakest but one of his most useful souls. It is a bright blue aura. '''Gorilla Soul: A dark red aura that adds to Gale's strength tremoundously. His power goes beyond that of a normal humans and he can easlity crush a tree with a single punch. His gorilla soul is "heavy" to him however and takes some more energy to use. It is typically his first attack anyway. Bull Soul: Gale's bull soul creates green aura horns on top of his head usually. He has never used it's full power yet and it's similar to his gorilla soul. Gale will use this if for some reason he can't use his hands. Elephant/Mammoth Soul: Gale considers his elephant soul to be his second strongest soul to date. The elephant it was taken from was known as the "king" of it's land and Gale and his father challenged it to a fight. Upon winning he earned it's soul. The Elephant soul glows a brighter red than the gorilla soul and allows his body to take a lot more damage. Asides from adding to his strength it's the only other soul besides his white wolf that can compile enough energy to create blasts of power. Mammoth Break: 'Gale charges enerygy near the center of his chest and released it in what looks like a laser of pure red energy. As of now Gale cannot keep the mammoth soul around him after using that technique. '''Cheetah Soul: ' Gale's cheeta soul completely increases his speed throughout his whole body, his running becomes faster but so does his punching and other combat techniques. It looks like a yellow aura. '''Wolf Soul: This soul glows with a white aura. Gale commonly calls it his "White Wolf" soul and beileves it is not a normal wolf or else it's soul would be taimed already. When using this technique Gale is overcome by anger and rage, it is his strongest soul but it has caused him to hurt allies in the past. It is his last resort but training has helped him to be able to remain calm when using this power. At least sometimes. White Wolf Bomb- 'Whit this technique Gale charges up energy in his palms and unleashes a blast of power from either one or both of his hands. '''Twin Wolf Lighting- '''Basically the same as white wolf bomb, however this technique looks more like an electrical attack and onlookers commonly say it looks like a slower moving bolt of lighting. Skills and Talents '''Martial Arts- '''Gale is an amazing fighter and has been training his whole life. He commonly would wrestle with bears even at a younger age and it allowed him to develop his "Bear Style" techniques. He utilizes different souls for different types of fighting however. For example when Gale uses his cheetah soul he needs to use faster types of attacks and will utilize a more normal style of martial arts. '''Drinking-' Gale can drink a lot of alcohol and wake up without a headache. It is to him one of his greatest talents. '''Backstory Although his father knows the same kind of magic as his, Gale's magic has always been stronger. He was able to capture the souls of quite a few different animals, even at a young age. When his family was in need of money he came to Fairy Tail at the age of 12 and would take jobs. He comes and goes as he pleases but he finally decided to get closer to his guild members and wanted to officially be part of Fairy Tail. His father did not protest and he sends them money constantly. ((More to Be added)) 'Relationships' '''Jory "Wolfie" Bloodmoon- '''Gale considers Jory nothing short of a brother and as such would never harm him. He also calls him Wolfie probably more than anyone and would rarely use his real name. '''Yukina Amari- '''Gale considers Yukina to be his sister and is one of the few people he will show great emotion for. He even bought her a lil' toy. '''Mumei Dorobo- '''Gale's closest friend and an ally to him in every way. Gale wants Mumei to succeed with his magic and would always help him out. '''Meliodas Kaiser- '''Meliodas and Gale's relationship is a strange one. Gale can't really decide if he cares for him yet at the same time he does. Gale beileves Meliodas is stronger than him in every aspect despite protests from Meliodas himself. '''Kami Fujikawa- '''Gale wishes to be closer to Kami and secretley has a wittle crush on her. '''Mira- '''Mira is not a member of Fairy Tail but someone from his past. Despite her trying to kill him Gale is desperately in love with her and wants her to go back to the way she used to be. '''Gale's Father Jeb- '''Gale visits his house in the wilderness quite often and has a close bond with his father. Gale still has yet to surpass his fathers strength however. Category:D-Class